


Still Watching

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Nightmare Time - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Also lex and deb are friends f u, Cheating, Creepy, Deb didn’t cheat, F/F, If u can’t tell I love deb and alice, Swearing, Watcher World, blinky tricked Alice, but not actually, no beta we die like everyone in Hatchetfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Deb wasn’t sure why Alice wasn’t responding. She was starting to get worried.
Relationships: Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Still Watching

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s become clear I adore deb and Alice  
> So I actually wrote something kinda creepy? It has an ominous ending so if you don’t want that, you should find something else to read

Deb started to get worried when Alice didn’t answer any of her texts. She was with her dad, but Alice always answered. She was notorious for it, always responding in seconds. 

_ Babe are you alright? Did ur dad take ur phone or smth? _

There was still no response. Deb set down her phone for a moment, and Ziggy grabbed her arm, pulling her to dance.

It wasn’t until much later that night that Deb got back to her phone, and she saw a message from Alice. 

_ Don’t try to call me babe, we’re over _

_ I saw what you did _

That message was from almost two hours ago, and it was nearly two at night now. Alice was definitely asleep by now, so now matter how distraught and confused Deb was, she wasn't going to wake Alice up. 

Deb woke up the next morning, and to be accurate, felt like shit. Still, she had to get to Alice before she left. 

She forced herself out of bed, and dragged herself to what she was pretty sure was Alice's dad's house. 

“Mr. Woodward?” Bill was the one to answer the door.

“Deb. Alice doesn’t want to talk to you.” He turned to shut the door, muttering to himself. “I knew you were no good for her.”

“Why!? Why won’t she talk to me? What did I do?” Deb caught a glimpse of Alice in the kitchen. “Alice! If you want to break up, alright, but give me a reason!” 

Alice frowned. “You cheated on me, Deb.” 

“No?! When did that happen?” 

“Last night, with Ziggy.” Alice stared her down. 

“No? I didn’t even see that much of Ziggy, we danced together for a while but they left with Sof a while later.” 

“Really.” Alice pulled out her phone, opening up Instagram. “Really?” She showed Deb photos, apparently posted by her. They were a series of photos with Ziggy, getting closer throughout the night, but none of it had happened. 

“Alice, that didn’t happen. I’m not sure what’s up with your phone, but I never posted those. Look!” Deb pulled out her own phone, showing Alice the picture she had posted last night. It was a slightly crooked photo of the patio, with water in the background. “This is all I posted last night.”

“What?” Alice stopped, stunned. “But my phone has these ones.”

“Clearly something’s wrong with your phone. Did you look at Danny’s account where he pretends to be me instead of my real one again?”

“No. I checked twice.” 

“Is that some weird new phone that downloads fake apps? You didn’t have that creepy pop socket last time I saw it.” 

Alice flipped her phone around, seeing a foam yellow eye bulging out of it, with furry purple lids. She paled, dropping her phone. Deb leaned down to pick it up, but Alice grabbed her shirt. 

“Don’t touch it!” Alice, still hesitant about Deb cheating, brought her inside and explained what had happened at Watcher World. To Deb’s credit, she didn’t think Alice was crazy. There was always weird shit going on in Hatchetfield, hell, Deb was pretty sure that Lex’s little sister was seeing the future. An amusement park with its own personal demon? Alright. 

Bill popped in for a moment to glare at Deb, but left quickly, leaving Alice to the story. 

“Then we left.” 

“So we break your phone, boom, done, I draw you as a hot vampire again?” 

Alice took a deep breath. “I guess?” 

Deb stood back up, and smashed the phone with her shoe, making sure the creepy pop socket was in pieces. She drove with Alice and her dad to the ferry, walking home. 

When Deb got home, she didn’t notice the new pin on her backpack. The phone had been smashed, but she had still touched it, and Blinky was always watching.

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave a comment you can pick the name for one of my worms on a string, no joke


End file.
